moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie/Transcript
(In Tom’s old house) TOM’S OWNER: Tom! Where are you, Tom? Hurry up, Tom. We’re leaving. TOM: (following his owner until he saw Jerry following him) Where d’you think you’re going? They’re calling me not you! JERRY: I… (Suddenly, Tom’s owner and the moving truck are gone) TOM: Oh, no! They’ve left us behind! It’s all your fault! JERRY: But I only… TOM: I’ll just have to walk to the new house. JERRY: I don’t know if I can walk that far. TOM: I don’t care whether you can or not! JERRY: You won’t get rid of me so easily. TOM: (walking to the alley until he heard someone following him) Hmmm… (saw Jerry) WHO TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME?! JERRY: B-b-but I… PUGGSY: Well, well, well! Look at the big brave pussycat! TOM: What? PUGGSY: First time out in the cold, right? Instead of bein’ pals, they fight like a cat and a mouse. FRANKIE DA FLEA: Dey are a cat an’ a mouse, Puggsy! PUGGSY: True, Frankie. But they gotta learn to be pals or they ain’t gonna make it out here. True, too. FRANKIE DA FLEA: All too true, too. Frankie Da Flea is the name. I’m of French extraction. PUGGSY: And I’m Puggsy. I’ve been on the streets two years now. My owners left me behind when they moved. TOM: I’m Tom. JERRY: I’m Jerry. TOM: This little pipsqueak is following me all the time, but I’m gonna… PUGGSY: Uh-uh-uh! I told you before. You guys gotta learn to be learn to be friends. FRANKIE DA FLEA: Puggsy’s right, fellas. Listen. (Then, they sang Friends to the End and Tom and Jerry sang along with them) PUGGSY: Well, what do you say, fellas? TOM: A cat and a mouse? Friends? That’s disgusting! No way! JERRY: That goes double for me! PUGGSY: Well, can’t say I didn’t warn you. Maybe what you guys need is a bite to eat. Follow me. Tonight we dine ‘al fresco’. Yo! Pull up a tray, Tom. It’s chow time! FRANKIE DA FLEA: Yeah. A trash-can take-away! Dee-lee-scious! TOM: (slurping) PUGGSY: Frankie boy, we just hit the jackpot! (suddenly got caught with Frankie Da Flea by the Straycatchers) Urk! TOM & JERRY: Oh! STRAYCATCHER 1: Heh-heh-heh! The Straycatchers strike again! STRAYCATCHER 2: Yeah! One more for the doc! TOM: Poor old Puggsy won’t be coming back! Oh, well! All the more for me! Mmmmm… (suddenly gets his head hit by the alley cats with trash lids) Blablablablab! ALLEY CAT: Dis is our domain, buster! Get out of here! (Then the alley cats sang What Do We Care before Tom leave) JERRY: This way, Tom! Hurry up! ALLEY CATS: Grrrr! (Later after Tom and Jerry escaped) TOM: I think we’re safe now. (Suddenly, they heard a tapping sound) JERRY: Let’s hide behind here! (Tom and Jerry hid until they saw a little girl running) TOM: It’s just a little girl. JERRY: Shhh! Keep quiet! We don’t want to frighten her. ROBYN: Who…who’s there? TOM: It’s just us. ROBYN: What are you doing here? JERRY: We’re looking for something to eat. We’re kinda hungry. ROBYN: Well, I’ve got some cookies, and an apple and… (Later) JERRY: So, your name’s Robyn and you ran away from home. ROBYN: How did you know? JERRY: Your name’s on your locket. ROBYN: Oh! Yes. It’s Robyn Starling. I’m afraid I don’t have a home anymore. I…I’m an orphan. My mother died when I was a baby. My father was on an expedition, climbing a mountain, when the snow gave way in an…an… avalanche. He was the most wonderful father in the world! We had our own secret place for just the two of us and… TOM: And that’s where you were going? ROBYN: Uh-yep! And to get away from my Aunt Figg. She’s not really my aunt. But she’s taken over the house! She moved me to the attic and gave my room to her dog, Ferdinand! TOM: Ferdinand?! ROBYN: Aunt Figg was always calling me “orphan”! She even stole my locket and threw it out of the window, but I climbed out and found it again and… TOM: …Kept on running! ROBYN: As fast as I could! And I’m never going back! TOM: You got a roof over your head, three meals a day and a warm bed – and you wanna leave? JERRY: Tom’s right. You never know what you’ve got till it’s gone. ROBYN: I’m not making it up, honest! You don’t know Aunt Figg. She seems sweet, but underneath she’s mean, real mean! JERRY: Ah, c’mon. I’ll bet she’s frantic looking for you. TOM: Oh, sure! She’s cryin’ her eyes out for you right this minute… (Meanwhile) AUNT FIGG: Oh my poor little Robyn! Find her, officer, please! The poor child! PATROLMAN: There, there, lady. We’ll find the little girl, I promised you. I’ll call for a status report right now. AUNT FIGG: Oh, please. Please! I don’t know how I’ll live without her! LICKBOOT: You won’t be able to live without her, Pristine? AUNT FIGG: Shut up, Lickboot, you old bore! LICKBOOT: But it’s true, Pristine. Without Robyn, Daddy Starling trust fund money will go bye-bye and you’ll be out in the cold, cold, cold! AUNT FIGG: And you with me, Lickboot! Now stop talking. You’re the lawyer. Get scheming! FERDINAND: (laughing) Heh-heh-heh! AUNT FIGG: You find this amusing, Ferdy, you great fat lump? FERDINAND: (gulps) AUNT FIGG: You’re the one who let her get away! FERDINAND: Arrmm…umm…eating! AUNT FIGG: I know you were eating. You want this cupcake? FERDINAND: (nodding) AUNT FIGG: Then, catch it! FERDINAND: (ate the cupcake before he slammed to the wall) LICKBOOT: Just pray the police find her, or we're doomed to return to the ranks of the peasantry. AUNT FIGG: (gasps) LICKBOOT: And you'd better hope this rumor that dashing Daddy Starling may have survived the avalanche is just a rumor, or we'll be worse than ordinary. We'll be... AUNT FIGG: Don’t say it! LICKBOOT: Poor. AUNT FIGG: Penniless! LICKBOOT: Bankrupt! AUNT FIGG: No more m-money? LICKBOOT: (in a sinister tone) We've got to have... money! (Aunt Figg and Lickboot sang (Money is Such) A Beautiful Word before the doorbell rang as Figg answered it) ROBYN: I don’t want to go back! Go away! AUNT FIGG: (acting mean) What did I tell you about running away, you little… (acting nice) …darling? PATROLMAN: See? Here she is, safe and sound! We found her down by the old bridge. Huh? ROBYN: Tom! Jerry! AUNT FIGG: Wait! Who? ROBYN: They’re my new friends. TOM: Me-oww! ROBYN: Let me keep them. They won’t be any bother. Please? PATROLMAN: It might be a good idea, Ma’am, if you know what I mean. AUNT FIGG: Of course you can keep them, darling. PATROLMAN: Well, that’s the end of my mission here. AUNT FIGG: Au revoir! (then closes the door) Ferdy, show our guests to the kitchen, and give them something special to eat. FERDINAND: Arrrh…special…heh-heh… (slurping) TOM & JERRY: (follows Ferdinand) AUNT FIGG: But not you, orphan! ROBYN: Leave me alone! (kicks Aunt Figg) AUNT FIGG: Ow! I’ll teach you to kick me! (starts spanking Robyn) ROBYN: That hurts! AUNT FIGG: It’ll hurt more if you kick me again! And your bedroom is back in the attic where orphans belong! (Meanwhile in the kitchen) JERRY: Now that’s what I call eats! (Then Tom, Jerry, and Ferdinand starts having a food fight, causing a racket) AUNT FIGG: What’s going on here?! (saw Ferdinand slammed to the wall once again) Oh! (saw the mess Tom, Jerry, and Ferdinand made) Your pets have smashed my kitchen in just five minutes! But I know a man who adores animals – Dr. Applecheek! I’ll ask him to look after them. Then you can go and visit them every day! ROBYN: Well, I’ll have to talk it over with them first. AUNT FIGG: Well, your late Daddy’s lawyer, Mr. Lickboot, is calling me. (left the scene with Ferdinand following her) JERRY: (followed them to see what Aunt Figg is up to) ROBYN: What do you think about it, Tom? TOM: As long as it’s a house, it’s okay by me. And I better find Jerry. (Meanwhile) AUNT FIGG: Alive?! He’s alive?! LICKBOOT: The telegram just came. Daddy Starling survived the avalanche. And he could be injured – if we’re lucky. AUNT FIGG: But he’s alive! LICKBOOT: Well, look on the bright side, there may be another avalanche! AUNT FIGG: And he may be eaten by that abominable snow thing, too! Who cares? LICKBOOT: Well, his daughter, Robyn, for one and our creditors for another. AUNT FIGG: The point is that Daddy Starling is still alive! Robyn will never know. (threw the telegram to the fireplace) I’ll make sure she never knows. I’ll lock her in her room! LICKBOOT: Now’s that a good idea! JERRY: (grabbed the telegram from the fireplace and was about to tell Robyn) TOM: Hold it! What’s the big rush? JERRY: Read this! TOM: (reading) Robyn’s father is alive! AUNT FIGG: How nice of you! (snatched the telegram) You rescued my telegram! You’re both so helpful! I’ll make sure Dr. Applecheek takes special care of you. TOM: Run!!! AUNT FIGG: (grabs Tom and Jerry) Going somewhere? (Meanwhile as Aunt Figg arrived at Dr. Applecheek’s place) AUNT FIGG: Here we are! Your new home! (knocks the door) DR. APPLECHEEK: Ahhh! Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek at your service, dear lady. AUNT FIGG: (shows Tom and Jerry to Dr. Applecheek) These are the two poor strays my darling little ward brought home. DR. APPLECHEEK: And you don't have enough room for them, so you brought them here to my pet sanctuary. AUNT FIGG: Exactly! DR. APPLECHEEK: Well, my loving home is a shelter for all our lost and abandoned animal friends. TOM: Do we have a choice? JERRY: Yeah. This place or the river. DR. APPLECHEEK: Don’t worry. They will love it here. AUNT FIGG: I’m sure they will. (Dr. Applecheek sings God’s Little Creatures as he tosses Tom and Jerry to the Straycatchers) DR. APPLECHEEK: Here boys, take good care of them (laughs) (Dr. Applecheek continues singing God’s Little Creatures) (Meanwhile) ROBYN: They’re gone?! You took them away without letting me say goodbye? AUNT FIGG: They don’t mind. They only care about the next meal. ROBYN: First my Daddy, and now Tom and Jerry? AUNT FIGG: Of course you feel bad for them, you naughty little girl! You should be thinking of them! They are happy for where they are. (Unfortunately, Tom and Jerry are not happy at all. He heard what Dr. Applecheek is saying) DR. APPLECHEEK: Later tonight, kill the two new ones! Pristine Figg told us to do that. PUGGSY: Well, well, well! TOM: Puggsy! Frankie! JERRY: We meet again! PUGGSY: Never thought I’d get caught – but then nobody’s perfect! FRANKIE DA FLEA: I know that. PUGGSY: So, how did you get here? TOM: We met an orphan girl. JERRY: Her name is Robyn. TOM: Only she’s not an orphan! JERRY: Her father’s alive! TOM: Only she doesn’t know it yet! JERRY: And Aunt Figg caught us and we never get to tell her. TOM: We’ve got to get out of here! She must know JERRY: But how? PUGGSY: Someone got to get over there and press the buttons on the control panel. TOM: Jerry, can you go over there and do it. JERRY: Okay. I’ll do it! (got out of the cage and starts pressing the buttons to make the animals get out of the cages, including Tom, Puggsy, and Frankie) DROOPY: Hello, all you happy people. PUGGSY: Alright! Everyone out! STRAYCATCHERS: (gets trampled by the animals as they screamed) DR. APPLECHEEK: Quiet, down there! I’m on the… (gets trampled by the animals as well) PUGGSY: Okay, get goin’ and give that orphan kid the good news! TOM: Right! (Meanwhile, Robyn sang her song, I Miss You, while thinking about her father) ROBYN: Huh? (saw Tom and Jerry) Jerry! Tom! JERRY: Robyn, have we got news for you! (Later as Robyn heard the news) ROBYN: He’s alive? My daddy’s alive?! I’ve got to go find him. He might be hurt. I’m sure he needs me. It’ll be cold in Tibet. I better wear a hat. TOM: Do you have any idea where Tibet is? ROBYN: It’s…It’s across the river… JERRY: …Into the woods… TOM: …Over the hills… ROBYN: …And past Cleveland! (climbs down from the window) Hurry, Tom! TOM & JERRY: (jumps down from the window) FERDINAND: (barking) AUNT FIGG: (saw the rope and gasps) She’s escaped again! (Meanwhile) ROBYN: (saw a raft) What’s that over there? TOM: Just an old crate! JERRY: Nope! It’s a raft! AUNT FIGG: (arrived with Lickboot) This is where they found her last time. ROBYN: (gasps) Uh-oh! It’s Aunt Figg! AUNT FIGG: She’ll come back here again. I’ll stake everything I’ve got on it! LICKBOOT: That’s exactly what you’re doing. AUNT FIGG: Shut up, you twit! FERDINAND: (snickers as looks on the other side) AUNT FIGG: Robyn Starling! Are you there, darling? I’ve come to take you home. ROBYN: Hurry! Get on! And be quiet. FERDINAND: (saw the three on the raft) Robyn-fratz! Robyn-fratz! AUNT FIGG: Oh, shut up, you stupid dog! (kicks Ferdinand to the river) FERDINAND: (went underwater) (Meanwhile, as they were sleeping) TOM: (saw the boat about to crash the raft) WAKE UP! JERRY: Huh? ROBYN: (screams as she saw the boat) TOM, JERRY, & ROBYN: (got separated after boat crashes the raft) (Meanwhile, Aunt Figg got a call from Lickboot) AUNT FIGG: What do you want now, Lickboot? No more money? LICKBOOT: Without proof that Robyn’s being well cared-for, we can’t touch another penny of her father’s money. AUNT FIGG: Don’t talk nonsense, Lickboot. Can’t you do something devious? LICKBOOT: But suppose we get her back, and the little brat tells Daddy Starling why she ran away? AUNT FIGG: Do something! I mean lie, cheat, steal? LICKBOOT: Well, we can offer a reward for her. Say, one million dollars. Someone’ll turn her in. People will do anything for money. AUNT FIGG: Oh, that sounds lovely. But we don’t have a million dollars! LICKBOOT: I know! That’s why it’s so sleazy. AUNT FIGG: Oh! I love it when you talk like that. (Later as Aunt Figg offered a $1,000,000 bounty for Robyn Starling) AUNT FIGG: This will get her back! (chuckles) (Meanwhile, some strange person with a puppet parrot found Robyn at the river downstream. Meanwhile again, in Tibet) DADDY STARLING: What?! My daughter’s run away?! If Robyn’s in trouble, there only one place she’ll go. (Meanwhile, Robyn woke up and saw Squawk and screamed) SQUAWK: It’s alive! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Avast and heave-to there, mate! ROBYN: Oh, you frightened me! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Sorry about that. You’re the lucky guest of Captain Kiddie, King of the country fair, and my first mate, Squawk! SQUAWK: Aaaak! ROBYN: (giggles) He’s funny. (Not far downstream) JERRY: Wake up, Tom! (saw Robyn’s locket) Hey, Tom! Look! TOM: What’s that? JERRY: It’s Robyn’s locket. TOM: She must be around here somewhere. (Meanwhile) CAPTAIN KIDDIE: So, where’d you say you were heading, little lady? ROBYN: Tibet! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Tibet! I know it well. Just outside of Cleveland. ROBYN: Have you been to Tibet? CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Yep. (then he and Squawk sings I've Done It All) (Later after the song) SQUAWK: (saw Robyn on the milk carton) Are my eyes deceiving me? Psst, psst, Cap’n! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: What is it? Can’t you see I’m conversing with our young guest? SQUAWK: Can we step outside? CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Will you excuse us for a minute, my dear? I need to confer with my first mate! ROBYN: Okay. (Later outside) SQUAWK: Just take a look at this milk carton. CAPTAIN KIDDIE: (saw Robyn on the milk carton) I’m rich! I’m rich! SQUAWK: What do you mean you’re rich? We’re rich! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: It’s the jackpot! The pot o’ gold! (Later, the milk carton landed on Tom and Jerry) TOM: Oh, boy! Food! (saw Robyn on the milk carton) Oh! JERRY: Have you seen something interesting? TOM: Look, it’s Robyn! They’re offering a one million dollar reward for her! (Meanwhile) AUNT FIGG: My fault?! If you had done away with those two like I paid you to, that brat wouldn’t have run away! DR. APPLECHEEK: Nevertheless, those two animal have cost me a bundle. Not to mention the damage! AUNT FIGG: Damage?! (hears the phone ringing) Excuse me for a moment, Doctor, I must get the phone. (then answered the phone) Who are you? Captain Kiddie? Yes, yes! I did offer a one million dollar reward for the return of my precious little Robyn. Where is she? At Captain Kiddie’s carnival?! DR. APPLECHEEK: Captain Kiddie’s carnival, and step to it! AUNT FIGG: We’ve got her, Doctor! Doctor? DR. APPLECHEEK: Hurry up, boys! Hurry up! AUNT FIGG: (got to Lickboot) Captain Kiddie’s carnival! You know it? DR. APPLECHEEK: If I can get to Robyn before Pristine Figg, the reward will be mine – all mine! STRAYCATCHER 1: What are we going to get? STRAYCATCHER 2: Yeah, what’s in it for us? DR. APPLECHEEK: If you two had killed that cat and mouse like I ordered, we wouldn’t be in this fix! You’ll get nothing! STRAYCATCHERS: (kicked Dr. Applecheek out of the truck) DR. APPLECHEEK: Now what? (saw the ice cream truck) I’ve got an idea. (snickers as he was about to steal the ice cream truck) (Meanwhile, back at the carnival) ROBYN: Wow! It’s really neat! I’ve never seen anything like it! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Have a seat, my dear. ROBYN: Okay. SQUAWK: And stay seated, Robyn Starling. ROBYN: Hey! How did you know my name?! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: (tied and gagged Robyn) Sorry, kid! Gotta keep you here until your aunt arrives to fetch you. ROBYN: (muffling while struggling through the ropes) CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Ah, the sun is over the yard-arm, which means nap time for the old captain. (At the airport) DADDY STARLING: Ready! Let’s go! (Meanwhile as Robyn saw her locket being tossed to her, she saw Tom and Jerry) ROBYN: (muffling in joy) TOM: Shhhh! JERRY: Keep quiet! (Later as Tom lowered Jerry with a fishing rod) TOM: (lifted Captain Kiddie up) CAPTAIN KIDDIE: (wakes up and saw Jerry) What the?! Pirates off the port bow! All hands on deck! (then saw a car arriving) What now? AUNT FIGG: Where’s the girl? SQUAWK: How about the money, honey? AUNT FIGG: Only after I see Robyn. CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Uh, well, uh, let’s see. Oh, yes! (Suddenly, he was interrupted by the Straycatchers, who have arrived) AUNT FIGG: You’re too late, boys! I got here first! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: We tied her up so she won’t escaped. STRAYCATCHER 1: There she is! STRAYCATCHER 2: The million dollar kid! We’re rich! AUNT FIGG: Stop them!! TOM & JERRY: (untied and ungagged Robyn before the Straycatchers arrived) STRAYCATCHERS: We’ve got her! ROBYN: (traps the Straycatchers on the Ferris wheel) TOM: Up you go, birdies! STRAYCATCHERS: Get us down from here! We’re scared of heights! TOM: Let’s get outta here in this boat! AUNT FIGG: They’re getting away! ROBYN: Get this moving at once! They’re following us! TOM: (presses the GO button) I hope this works! (the boat starts to move) AUNT FIGG: Lickboot, get the car! We’ll head her off up the river! (saw Dr. Applecheek arrived last on an ice cream truck) You’re too late, doc! Ha, ha, ha! DR. APPLECHEEK: They might be right, or they might not! SQUAWK: Aye! Move it, Cap’n, we’re in a race for a million! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Not to worry. This ol’ captain still know the trick or two. SQUAWK: Let me steer! Let me steer! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Out of the way, bird brain! I’m the captain here! ROBYN: Oh no! They’re following us! AUNT FIGG: That brat still thinks she’s going to escape. (suddenly saw the end of the road) Watch out! AUNT FIGG, LICKBOOT, & FERDINAND: (screams as they landed on the mud with pigs at the farm, but got out of the mud and back on the road) AUNT FIGG: Keep going, you twit! They’re getting away! CAPTAIN KIDDIE: Let go of wheel, I tell you! I’m the captain! I’ll do the steering! SQUAWK: Pah! You couldn’t navigate your way around the bathtub! AUNT FIGG, LICKBOOT, & FERDINAND: (destroys the bridge) DR. APPLECHEEK, CAPTAIN KIDDIE, & SQUAWK: (finally gave up when they ran over to each other) TOM: Well, that takes care of them. And I think we lost Aunt Figg! (Meanwhile, Lickboot stops at a sign) LICKBOOT: Aha! Of course! AUNT FIGG: Lickboot! Are you trying to lose them?! LICKBOOT: Don’t worry! I know where they’re heading. Let’s take the shortcut. AUNT FIGG: I hope you know the shortcut! (Later, when Tom, Jerry, and Robyn got to Robyn Nest) ROBYN: Tom! Jerry! Look at this! We’ve made it! Come on, follow me! Daddy built it just for me. We’d come up here every summer! Maybe he’s here already. I’ll bet he is. (opens the cabin door) Daddy? AUNT FIGG: (appears from the darkness) I killed Daddy! And now, you’re mine! ROBYN: (screams) No, you didn’t! LICKBOOT: (slammed the door and locked it) Oh, yes she did! And you are not running away again! Ever! ROBYN: You’ll never take me back! You’ve lied to me, you money thieves! You monsters! (kicks Lickboot in the leg) LICKBOOT: Ouch! You traitor! (Suddenly, the oil lamp was knocked as the cabin is caught on fire) AUNT FIGG: You idiots! Look what you’ve done! Lickboot, grab the girl and let’s get out of here! RO BYN: No! I won’t go with you! You’ve lied to me, you monsters! AUNT FIGG: Lickboot, let’s get out of here before we all fried! LICKBOOT: But the girl… AUNT FIGG: Let her die! We got to save ourselves! TOM & JERRY: (saw the whole thing, grabs the ropes, and climbed on the roof) JERRY: Psst! Robyn! Up here! TOM: Grab the rope, Robyn! ROBYN: I’ve got it! I’ve got it! I’m coming! AUNT FIGG: (fighting over the keys with Lickboot) Give me the keys! (then spills the keys) Look what you’ve done! TOM: Come on, Jerry! Pull hard! Pull! ROBYN: (got to the roof) We must get out of here! Hurry! AUNT FIGG, LICKBOOT, & FERDINAND: (suddenly got out of the house and landed on the boat) AUNT FIGG: (saw the helicopter flying past by them) But, but how? How did he know? LICKBOOT: He would have found out anyway. AUNT FIGG: You told him? (growls) You double-crossing, mud-sucking, no-good lawyer! (starts beating up Lickboot) ROBYN: Look! There a helicopter coming towards us! It’s Daddy! DADDY STARLING: Robyn! I’m coming! Hang on! ROBYN: (smiles as her father approaches to her) DADDY STARLING: Robyn, grab my hand! Hurry! ROBYN: (grabs her father’s hand) Oh, Daddy! I knew you came back! DADDY STARLING: I’m here, Robyn. ROBYN: (saw Tom and Jerry on the roof) Wait! No! We can’t leave them! TOM: Hey! JERRY: Come back! Come back! TOM: Too late! (Tom and Jerry fell off from the roof as the cabin was destroyed) ROBYN: Tom! Jerry! Oh, Daddy, they’re gone! My best friends are gone! DADDY STARLING: Don’t worry, Robyn. We’ll find them. TOM: (gasps as he surfaced) Jerry! Jerry, where are you? Oh, don’t leave me, little buddy! Say something, pal! Say you’re alive! JERRY: OK, OK! I’m alive! Happy? TOM: The answer is yes! ROBYN: Tom! Jerry! TOM & JERRY: Robyn! ROBYN: You’re okay! (giggling) DADDY STARLING: Robyn, I promised I’ll never leave you again! (Later) PUGGSY: (reading the newspaper) Well, well, well! Listen to this, Frankie! “Heroes! Cat and mouse saved billionaire heiress!” FRANKIE DA FLEA: Well, what did I tell you, Puggsy? Those two have done all right! PUGGSY: Yeah. I guess they learned to be pals after all. FRANKIE DA FLEA: Friends to the end! (Meanwhile) ROBYN: Tom! Jerry! Welcome to your new home! I hope you like it. TOM: Sure! Sure! ROBYN: (shows Jerry his hole) And this is for you, Jerry. JERRY: Wow! ROBYN: Well, see you later! TOM: I’m gonna enjoy living here! JERRY: So much comfort might be a bit boring! (pulls out a mousetrap) Let’s put some fun back in our lives! TOM: (heard the mousetrap snaps and screams as he chases Jerry around the house) JERRY: Heh, heh! Business as usual! Category:Transcripts